


Покоряя время

by yourjudgexd



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, xxxHoLic
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourjudgexd/pseuds/yourjudgexd
Summary: Сакуре всегда снились особенные сны. Не такие, как братику или лучшей подруге. Они всегда принимали различные формы. Иногда это были осколки будущего, чаще — предупреждения. После расставания с Шаораном ее сны становятся совсем странными и неразборчивыми, потому девушка до последнего старается их игнорировать, давя в себе нарастающее чувство тревоги, пока не понимает, что кто-то пытается ей навредить.





	Покоряя время

Это была глубокая ночь. Мужчина проснулся и поспешно встал со своего ложа. Его супруги не было рядом. Опустив ступни на холодный пол и немного привыкнув к этим ощущениям, он поднялся и вышел из комнаты. В конце коридора горел тусклый свет.

Аккуратно открыв двери, он увидел любимую у большого просторного окна. Она глядела на искусственный пруд во дворе, а свет фонарей падал на ее силуэт, не давая скрыть беспокойство на лице.

— Не спится? — мужчина бесшумно подошел и положил теплые ладони на ее плечи, оставляя невесомый поцелуй на шее. — Тебе нужно набраться сил перед завтрашним днем.

— Знаю, — коротко отозвалась та, продолжая глядеть печальными изумрудными глазами на пруд. Почувствовав, как руки сжимают ее плечи еще пуще, женщина вздрогнула.

— Эй, ты так совсем закоченеешь, — она глянула на отражение в окне, рассматривая свою глуповатую улыбку, шелковую рубашку, в которую была одета, и самого дорогого человека в ее жизни. Затем обернулась и прижалась к столь желанному теплу.

— Кто бы говорил, — ее тон стал игривым, а в глазах заплясали чертики. — Сам тут в одних штанах стоишь. Соблазняешь, да?

Она опустила голову на его грудь, и они тихо рассмеялись. В ее словах не было ничего пошлого, только нежность, пронесенная сквозь года.

— Все будет хорошо, — тихо прошептал он ей, на что женщина снова рассмеялась.

— Что-то ужасное грядет, любимый, а ты разбрасываешься чудовищными и обнадеживающими словами, — она нежно водила круги своими пальчиками по коже мужчины, заставляя его тело покрываться мурашками, и старалась не смотреть в глаза. — Ты жесток.

— Кто же меня им научил? — мужчина взял ее за руки и поднес их к своим губам. Она невольно посмотрела ему в глаза. — Мы справимся. Слышишь?

Когда их единение разрушил зов часов, они отступили друг от друга. Все маски постепенно возвратились на свои законные места, будто бы и не слетали. Не время для нежности и пустых разговоров.

Им предстояло выстоять войну.

**Author's Note:**

> Только вступительная глава такая короткая. Далее планируется большая и объемная работа. :з


End file.
